Elegy of Love Chapter II
by HR Airship - Jeong Hyera
Summary: Zico bingung. Zico kalut. Orang yang ia sayangi kini pergi meninggalkannya. Namun, di tengah kesendiriannya, ada seseorang yang datang, menghampiri nya dan memastikan segalanya baik baik saja. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyadari… Mereka mencintai satu sama lain.


**Elegy of Love [ Chapter II ]**

"Jiho-ah?" tanya orang itu. Zico kaget. Tak seharusnya orang itu menampakkan dirinya di saat ini, di saat ia sedang bermesraan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ia menatap wajah Zico, bertanya – tanya. Namun karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada orang itu. "Kamu… Siapa? Ada perlu apa mencari Zico?" Orang itu mengerutkan dahinya. Heran. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau bertemu Zico? Itu kan wajar. Zico kan pacarku. " _DEG. _Jantung Sungmin serasa ditusuk – tusuk ribuan jarum. Ia bingung. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Ia sedih. Ia kecewa. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukan Zico. Kemudian menghujam nya dengan tatapan dingin. Zico kaget. Tak pernah sebelumnya Sungmin menatap nya sedemikian rupa. Oh oh. Ia benar benar gusar rupanya. "Woo Jiho…" Sungmin menyebut nama lengkap Zico dengan nada datar dan dingin. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang ini. "Apa benar itu, Woo Jiho? Ia pacarmu? Jadi aku ini siapa? Pacarmu yang kesekian? Apa maksudmu diam diam bermain api di belakang ku? Hah? Kenapa diam?" geram Sungmin. Ia kemudian melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Sungyeol. "Terimakasih karena sudah membuka mataku, Hyung. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkan ku bahwa selama ini aku berpacaran dengan orang yang salah. Dan aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia telah berpacaran dengan Hyung. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku permisi." Sungmin bergegas keluar kamar, kemudian membanting pintu keras – keras. Member Block B yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya bisa bungkam. Semuanya bingung bagaimana menghadapi kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

Zico kira hanya satu masalah yang menimpa nya. Rupanya ia salah. Sungyeol pun turut marah kepada Zico. Ia merasa dibohongi. Ia merasa dipermainkan. "Jadi begitu, Jiho?" ia melipat tangan nya di depan dada. "Jadi begitu caramu? Bagus, bagus. Lanjutkan saja. Jangan pernah berharap untuk melihatku lagi" ia pun ikut membanting pintu kamar ketika keluar. Lalu menghentakan kakinya keras keras ke lantai. Siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika kekasihnya ketahuan bermain api dengan orang lain? Kini tinggalah Zico seorang diri. Meratapi nasibnya. Bingung menghadapi serentetan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia tak percaya ini. Ia ditinggal oleh kedua pacarnya. Taeil masuk ke kamar Zico. "Maafkan aku Jiho. Aku tadi sudah mencoba untuk menahan Sungyeol, namun ia memaksa untuk bertemu dengan mu. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membiarkan dia menangkap basah kamu yang sedang berduaan dengan Sungmin. Aku…" "Cukup, Hyung" potong Zico. "Ini bukan salah Hyung. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah cara untuk keluar secepatnya dari masalah ini" Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu keluar kamar, menuju balkon. Ia butuh ketenangan sejenak.

.

.

.

Asap mengepul dari segelas kopi panas yang menemani Zico sore itu. Seharusnya ia sedang berduaan bersama Sungmin sekarang. Tapi… Malah seperti ini akhirnya. Ia menghembuskan napas keras. Nasib memang tak bisa ditebak. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin setelah ini? Marah? Menangis? Atau… Oh tidak. Sungmin tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Ia cepat – cepat meraih _handphone _nya. Memencet nomer Sungmin lalu meneleponnya. Persis seperti yang ia duga, _handphone _nya dimatikan. Zico berdecak kesal. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Apa ia harus…

Tiba – tiba _handphone _nya berbunyi. Dengan harapan tinggi, ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan mata bersinar – sinar. "Yeoboseyeo, Sungmin-ah!" "_Ya, Zico. Aku bukan Sungmin"_ ujar seseorang dari seberang sana. Zico mengerutkan kening. Kemudian ia melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar _handphone _nya. Himchan Hyung. Ah, harusnya ia tahu. Rasanya hampir mustahil Sungmin mau meneleponnya setelah kejadian tadi berlangsung. Ia juga baru ingat bahwa waktu itu ia bertukar nomor telepon dengan Himchan. Ia kemudian kembali menempelkan _handphone _nya ke telinga. "Ya, ada apa hyung?" tanya Zico malas – malasan. _"Hei, kenapa kamu ini? Kenapa suara mu terdengar lesu sekali? Ada masalah dengan Sungmin, hm?"_ Tebakan jitu. Zico kembali menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Sepertinya begitu, hyung" _"Ayo bertemu di café . Aku tidak terima penolakan. Ingat ya, café yang terletak di ujung Gangnam. Mengerti? Aku tutup dulu teleponnya"_ Himchan langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Zico. Mau tak mau Zico beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu bersiap – siap. "Ya, Jiho-ah. Mau kemana?" tanya Kyung yang saat itu sedang duduk – duduk di ruang tengah. "Mau pergi. Bertemu Himchan Hyung" jawab Zico. Kyung langsung memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Zico. "Teman kencan baru, Woo Jiho? Eoh?" tanya Kyung lagi sambil memasang senyum jahil. Ah, Zico benci senyum itu disaat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin suasana hati Zico tergambar jelas pada raut wajah nya sehingga Kyung menutup mulut lalu kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya. Zico mengambil kunci mobil lalu berpamitan kepada Taeil. "Taeil Hyung, aku pergi dulu" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taeil, ia langsung keluar dari dorm nya lalu menekan tombol lift. Menuju basement.

.

.

.

"Iya, Himchan Hyung. Aku sedang di perjalanan. Sabar sedikit ya. Sebentar lagi sampai kok. Iya. Bye" Zico menutup teleponnya dengan Himchan, lalu menghempaskan _handphone _nya ke kursi di sebelah kanan supir yang kosong. Ia memilih untuk menyalakan radio. Untuk sedikit mengusir kegalauan hati, pikirnya. _"Ya, lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu comeback dari _SPEED_. Pain, Love of The Heart. Start!" _Zico memutar bola matanya. Tadi masalah dengan Sungmin. Sekarang lagu SPEED. Nanti apa lagi?

.

.

.

"Hey! Disini!" Himchan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Zico yang sedang celingukan mencari tempat duduk yang telah diduduki oleh Himchan. Zico melemparkan seulas senyum tipis ke arah Himchan. Ia tampak _casual _sekali hari ini. Celana _jeans _yang dipadukan dengan kaus oblong_ V Neck dan_ blazer warna _khaki._ Ia duduk di kursi di seberang kursi yang diduduki oleh Himchan. Himchan menyodorkan buku menu kepada Zico. "Pesan lah" katanya, sambil mengangkat dagu nya. Zico membolak – balik halaman buku menu itu, lalu memesan segelas _Caramel Macchiato. _Minuman hangat mungkin dapat membantu nya mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk. Tanpa ia sadari, Himchan sedari tadi mengamat – amati wajahnya yang menampakan berbagai ekspresi yang campur aduk. Tiba – tiba, Himchan tertawa kecil. Zico yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia heran dengan lelaki yang duduk di depannya ini yang tiba – tiba tertawa, menertawakan hal yang tak jelas. "Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya nya. Himchan menyudahi tawanya. Lalu menatap mata Zico lekat – lekat. "Wajahmu itu lho" Zico bingung. "Ada apa memangnya dengan wajahku?" Zico memegang megang pipinya, bingung. "Wajahmu.. Aneh sekali. Seakan – akan beban di seluruh dunia ini sekarang ada di pundakmu" Wajah Zico yang awalnya bingung kini berangsur – angsur kembali normal. "Aku memang sedang bingung, Hyung.." Pelayan datang membawa dua gelas minuman. Zico meneguk _Caramel Macchiato _nya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Himchan menghabiskan _espresso _nya, lalu meletakannya perlahan ke atas meja. Zico mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Himchan. Himchan menepuk – nepuk bahu Zico. "Ya sudah, coba saja hubungi dia seminggu lagi. Mudah mudahan saat itu emosi nya sudah turun sehingga ia mau mengangkat telepon mu lagi" Himchan mencoba menyemangati Zico. "Iya, Hyung…" Zico membalasnya dengan malas – malasan. Bahunya terkulai ke bawah. "Oh, ayolah Woo Jiho! Jangan biarkan perasaan sedih menguasaimu! Kau harus semangat, ayo, mana Zico yang biasanya, yang selalu penuh tingkah dan tidak bisa diam? Eoh?" Himchan menendang – nendang kaki Zico pelan. "Ia sudah hilang, Hyung.." jawab Zico sambil menempelkan sebelah pipinya ke meja. "Aish~" Himchan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia menuju meja kasir, membayar, lalu keluar dari _café. _Membiarkan dirinya ditelan keramaian.


End file.
